1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door inside handle device and more particularly to a door inside handle device used for a vehicle door apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional door inside handle device which is integrally assembled with a locking knob provided on an upper portion of an opening handle, both the hinge center of the opening handle and the hinge center of the locking knob are the same. Therefore, even when a relatively small known operating torque is required as a setting value for the locked state or the unlocked state, a large moment arm of the locking knob must be maintained to limit the required operating force of the locking knob. As a result, an operating portion of the locking knob should be projected from a surface of the opening handle within a vehicle chamber into the interior space of the vehicle chamber. Accordingly, an integral feeling of the locking knob with the opening handle is impaired and the locking knob itself becomes very large and intrusive and the space within the vehicle chamber is impaired.